


Dive.

by Athenastark06



Series: sanders statements [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical The Vast Content (The Magnus Archives), Other, The Vast Fear Domain (The Magnus Archives), and is very dramatic about it, roman makes his appearence, the vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenastark06/pseuds/Athenastark06
Summary: Case: 008-278-004Logan: statement of Stephanie May regarding the actions of her sister, Nicole. Original statement taken 27 March 2010. Statement recorded 23rd June 2017 by Logan Princeton, head archivist of the sanders institute, London.Statement begins.
Series: sanders statements [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143584





	Dive.

_ Case: 008-278-004 _

_ Logan: statement of Stephanie May regarding the actions of her sister, Nicole. Original statement taken 27 March 2010. Statement recorded 23rd June 2017 by Logan Princeton, head archivist of the sanders institute, London.  _

_ Statement begins. _

Nicole always loved to swim. She loved the ocean in general really, although we lived too far into the city to actually visit the ocean at any point, so when we were kids, my father would take us out to the aquarium, every weekend, from when Nicole was eight to fifteen. I never cared for it that much, although it was nice to have somewhere I knew well, and the novelty of being able to say I had an annual pass was not lost to my childhood brain. 

Nicole’s favourite part of the aquarium was the tunnel they called diver’s tunnel. The water flowed over and around you, until you felt for all the world as if you had been submerged in water and drowned by an endless nothing, surrounded by fish and water and people. 

Once I turned nine, a year after my sister, our father told us we were free to roam wherever we saw fit in the aquarium, provided we stayed together and met him in the cafeteria in the middle at half one. I’d stay with him sometimes after lunch, until the aquarium closed at three, and we’d find a nice corner to sit in and read whilst my sister wandered around and looked at the fish. 

It was there we first met Mike Crew.He was ten when we met him and I never liked him much, although the lightning scar on his back was cool, because I thought he seemed way too fascinated by the concept of depth, he and my sister could talk for hours about how deep a person could dive, or what height they could fall from, before they lost consciousness or even died, but he was the only other child who came to the aquarium frequently, so we often found ourselves together.

I suppose it’s fair to assume we were a bunch of rowdy kids, three little children unattended in an aquarium, but I had never been the social sort, and Mike and Nicole were always too focused on trying to bask in that underwater feeling of an aquarium to do much else, and we were more respectful to the fish and staff than some of the actual adult guests. 

When Nicole turned 14, her birthday party was in our aquarium, she and Mike got to dive in the shark tank, and then we spent the day in the aquarium. I was too young, being only 11, but have been told it was the coolest experience on the planet. Mike didn’t seem as excited, but my sister, my sister was  _ delighted _ for the next four days it was all she would talk about, and I became quite sick of diving, swearing never to go underwater to spite her delight and poison her good mood. 

Eleven year olds can be such cruel things, don’t you think? 

Eventually, my sister went to work at a diving business, going on trips with rich asswipes who could afford to dive in some of the beautiful parts of the world. The place she worked at was Diver’s Point, and she would send me letters and postcards from all over the world. I myself moved to Llandudno, and so it wasn’t surprising to me when she sent me a text saying she was about an hour away from my place, and could we maybe catch up? 

When I asked, all she would say was that something great had happened. 

We met two months ago, standing on a secluded part of the beach in the dreary January morning. I asked my sister what she was up too these days and where her next dive was. She told me she wouldn’t be doing another dive, that Mike had reached out to her, and offered her a job working for him and his “patrons”. I remember that when she used that phrasing, she looked wistful, as if she knew more about these patrons, but couldn’t tell me. I told my sister to be careful, reminding her of the distrust I had held for Mike when we were kids, but she shrugged me off, assuring me that she knew what she was doing, and that she trusted Mike. Then she asked me if she could stay at mine for a while, because my sister was to work here for a bit anyway, and she didn’t want to get a hotel.  I agreed out of curiosity, desperate to know more about what she was doing with Mike Crew. As it turned out, the answer was they were… killing people. I’m still not sure if that's the correct answer, but it's the phrasing I will use, because I feel that it fits best. I heard them discussing it a few times.  Their patrons were the fairchild family, and it seems as if they had given my sister and childhood acquaintance the power to vanish people into another dimension. They made constant references to the Vast and it seemed occasionally as if they were planning for something extra, something more, though that seemed to be behind the Fairchilds’ back, as they never mentioned them in meetings with Simon and Harriet. 

Eventually, I got so worried I followed my sister on the beach one day, and watched her lead a group of tourists on a beach. She got them into scuba gear and as a group they submerged themselves into the less trodden waters on Llandudno’s edge. Only my sister emerged. I watched that place for  _ days _ , going so far as to set up cameras around the site and spend most of my evenings watching back the footage. 10 days later, three people emerged. I have the video for you, I’ll leave it with one of your people, but you need to know there were 7 people that went into that situation. 

_ Statement ends. _

_ Logan: We’ll start with what is proveable here, Nicole May did quit her job in 2010 to begin working independently, and we have several statements regarding Mike Crew and odd experiences both when underwater and in the air, in addition, one member of the fairchilds, at least, features in several statements, including 008-221-001. We have looked over the video Miss Mae provided, and it seems to show a group of three emerging from a small section of beach on a cloudless day, all appear to be frightened and slightly alarmed, despite being unharmed, no other people ever emerge. _

_ [ A door opens] _

_ Roman: hey boss, you got a second? _

_ Logan: of course.  _

_ Roman, audibly rolling his eyes: Right, yeah, you remember that statement you wanted me to look into, that one about a ‘shapeshifter’?  _

_ Logan: I do.  _

_ Roman: Well, we went through every statement about this person we could find, they seem to start in about 2000, and continue until about a month before Gertrude’s death, when there’s suddenly no more mention of them until October of last year. Virgil says a lot of statements were lost in the period where we had no archivist though, so God knows if there are others.  _

_ Logan: right, leave them with me.  _

_ Roman: You were right you know.  _

_ Logan: About? _

_ Roman: He’s not working alone, there’s someone with him, same age and with a penchant for arson. Plus, he had a second accomplice between 2010 to 2015. [ gravely] All three present as 17 and seem dangerous.  _

_ Logan, amused at Roman’s seriousness: If you say so.  _

_ [a pause] Roman: Did you mean to leave the tape running? _

_ Logan: Oh. no. End Recording. _

**Author's Note:**

> One quick thing: a few edits have been made to the timeline which mean the dates listed for the events in Mannequin are no longer acurate.


End file.
